


Princess online

by starscries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Harry, butt plug, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think you could handle me, princess?" Daddy asked and smirked.<br/>Louis raised an eyebrow. "I could rock your world daddy."<br/>***<br/>Or the one where Louis meets daddy online and they meet up and fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess online

**Author's Note:**

> Since English is not my first language there might be grammar mistakes. Other than that I hope you guys will enjoy this smutty one shot story (:

“What do you want me to call you?” Louis said innocently looking through the webcam. He batted his eyes and tried his best not to touch himself.

The man on the other side, a curly haired man with green eyes said, “Daddy.” Which made Louis’ heart skip a beat and it got harder to not do anything to himself to get this painful hard on to go away, preferably with daddy’s cock inside of him. “What’s your name, princess?”

Louis bit his lower lip and blushed, being called a princess. “Louis.” He answered, he was sitting cross-legged and leaned a bit forward.

“That’s a beautiful name.” Daddy commented and groaned a little. “Why don’t you take your shirt of sweetheart?”

All these nicknames made Louis want to jump through the screen and attack the man with kisses, also to get his problem to go away. Louis complied in taking his shirt of and when he had thrown the shirt on the floor, he could see daddy’s cock on full display on the camera. Louis almost drooled at the sight of him.

“Daddy,” Louis breathed out and batted his eyes innocently at him again. “Wish I could be there.”

Daddy moaned at Louis’ words and had to stroke himself slower to not come on the spot. You could practically hear Louis’ heart beating fast, his breathing was on full volume on daddy’s computer. He wanted to save those sounds so he could have them forever.

“Why don’t you touch yourself, princess?” Daddy asked and it was back to princess.

Louis slowly turned around on his bed and pulled down his purple boxers teasingly slow. Daddy’s groans were heard from Louis standing with his face the other way, the sound going straight to his cock.

“Fuck, stop teasing.” Daddy said and Louis almost jumped as he heard his voice.

When his boxers were down his thigh, daddy decided to speak. “Such a nice body, princess, wish I could be there to take care of you myself.”

“Why don’t we meet up one day?” Louis asked and he knew he shouldn’t be asking that question since daddy could be a dangerous person. But Louis thought what the hell not?

He turned his head around to look at daddy’s reaction when he caught him in the most perfect way; with his tongue licking his puffy red lips, eyes glossy and sweat forming on his forehead. His cock were leaking and it was all that Louis wanted anyway.

“Do you think you could handle me, princess?” Daddy asked and smirked.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “I could rock your world daddy.”

Daddy groaned, his hand going faster on his cock, “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come before I’ll see your pretty hole.”

Louis smirked. “Then maybe I should get on with it, huh?” He turned around and picked up the bottle of lube he had laid down on his pillow. Coating three fingers before circling the rim, he let out small “ah” and “oh” as he grinded down on his small fingers, taking two fingers in. The moaning came through daddy’s speakers and he slowed down feeling the familiar feeling in his lower stomach.

A curse of swearwords came through Louis’ speakers as he pulled his fingers out to proceed with pulled them in again, but it wasn’t enough.

“You could never take my cock,” daddy said as he watched Louis’ fuck himself on three fingers. “You know what? Why don’t we do something else?” He asked.

Louis turned around with a frown. “What do you have in mind daddy?”

“Find a butt plug and keep it in until we meet.” He answered and leaned back in his bed.

He nodded and got out of bed and found a red one, sitting on the bed as he let his daddy watch him pull it in. He didn’t feel full exactly, but at least he didn’t feel empty.

“I’m going to send you my address. You could come around 7?” Louis asked and bit his lower lip. He was so excited and couldn’t believe that he had just asked one of his viewers to meet up with him. He didn’t exactly know if that was illegal, but he didn’t exactly know his boss either. He had never met him and the “rules” were never explained. Besides, his boss would never know.

“That sounds alright.”

The last thing Louis saw before they clicked off their cameras was his smiling daddy.

***

Louis prepared himself for the moment when he was finally going to met his daddy and could feel butterflies in his stomach, flying everywhere trying to get out. His head felt fuzzy, like he had just had an orgasm. And soon enough, daddy would be giving him the pleasure he desired.

The apartment was a bit cold so he decided to turn up the heat a little, then preparing some food. Just in case his daddy was hungry and Louis was hungry, probably because of nerves. He hadn’t been this nervous before over someone coming to visit him before. But after all, this visitor was going to fuck him.

He hummed to the music that was playing on the radio and made some toast and eggs, some tea and maybe he cooked more food than both of them would manage to eat up, but he couldn’t stop. He had to do something with his hands.

His sofa looked extremely comfortable at the moment, so he abandoned his mess in the kitchen and sat down with a plate on his lap. His tea was placed on the coffee table. The TV showed re-runs of Friends, so he decided to watch that. 

After he had finished his food, he hadn’t noticed what the time was and suddenly he saw that he had only a few minutes until daddy was supposed to meet him. So he ran towards the kitchen and started cleaning it up, but it really didn’t get much more cleaner. 

Louis heard the doorbell ring once and ran to turn off the TV and walked to his door, looked at himself in a mirror beside the door and straightened his hair, before opening the door with the most innocently smile he could manage.

“Hello,” Louis greeted him and leaned against the door, the doorknob still in his hand. He felt his heart beat faster now that he could see his daddy much better.

“Sweetheart,” Daddy said and came in for a hug, surprising Louis. It suddenly felt like they had been longtime boyfriends and daddy had just been out of town for a business trip. Louis came back to reality when daddy gave a slight squeeze on Louis’ ass, followed by a finger poking through the fabric of his jeans around his hole, nudging the butt plug. “You kept it in.”

“Always a good boy,” Louis said breathlessly and he felt his pulse rise faster.

“Why don’t you ask me in, princess?” Daddy asked, looking at Louis with his emerald eyes.

Louis took daddy’s hand in his and pulled him inside, patiently waiting for daddy to take of his shoes and coat. He was wearing a printed shirt with lots of intricate patterns, with black skinny jeans that hugged his legs perfectly. Louis could see the outline of his cock and bit his lower lip.

Daddy took a look around the small apartment, but they landed on Louis again and he pulled him close, hands roaming Louis’ body. He leaned down to start kissing at his neck and at that Louis even forgot he had made food for them to eat. His body was starting to shake a little, having daddy’s strong hands touching every inch of his body.

“Maybe you could show daddy your butt plug?” Daddy whispered in his ear and when the sentence finished he started sucking on his earlobe. 

Louis sighed and nodded. “My bedroom’s over there,” he pointed, though he knew daddy couldn’t see. 

His daddy stopped, but lifted Louis’ small body up in his arms. Louis connected his legs around his waist and held onto him like a koala. Since he hadn’t seen where Louis had pointed, he just walked wherever seemed like the right place. A door was slightly ajar and it looked to be a bathroom and beside it was a door who was wide open, but darkness seared through it.

The bed wasn’t made and Louis mentally smacked himself because he had forgotten about that. The place they were going to actually fuck looked like seven-year-old had played in. Clothes everywhere, you could see a handcuff lying on the floor with its pink fluffy faux fur, some other sex toys Louis used on his webcams for strangers, magazines, a couple of footballs, seriously the list goes on.

“You are a very messy boy, princess.” Daddy commented and smirked as he laid Louis down on the bed, standing up so that he could admire the boy’s small body.

Louis blinked several attempts trying to make him look as innocent as possible, “Sorry daddy.” Calling the tall man daddy was so hot, he looked much more taller while standing up, looking down on Louis. The brown curls were everywhere, like he hadn’t brushed it. His eyes going everywhere, maybe not quite sure where to begin. “Why don’t you kiss me again?” Louis suggested when it had gone a few seconds, more seconds than he liked. He began to think the man had regretted coming over there.

But daddy leaned down, sighing out in relief that he got something to do. Was he just playing on camera, acting all tough when in reality he couldn’t even utter a word when he was face to face with Louis? 

“Where do you keep the lube, princess?” Daddy asked in between kisses. 

“Didn’t you want to see my butt plug?” Louis shot back with a question, raising an eyebrow.

“Fuck, I forgot.” Daddy mumbled and helped Louis out of his clothes, leaving him stark naked on his bed. Louis turned around on all four, ass in the air. Daddy admired the red butt plug and poked at it, then running his hand up and down Louis’ ass. “That’s hot.” He mumbled again, Louis wiggling his ass. “Gonna take it out?”

The butt plug was slowly, almost making Louis come with just this action, taken out, leaving Louis empty with his asshole stretching around air. “Want your cock, daddy.” He turned his head around and saw daddy unbuckling his pants, taking off his shirt. Louis’ bit his lower lip and blinked, seeing daddy’s cock in real life, imagining it filling him up so, so good.

“Turn around.” Daddy commanded, making Louis turn around eagerly, taking one hand out immediately, wanting to feel it in his hands, but daddy smacked it away. “Open your mouth,” he demanded. “Want you to gag on it.”

Nodding his head, Louis obeyed and opened his mouth, feeling it already fill him up when he was halfway. Daddy groaned and took a hand in Louis’ hair pulling him closer, hearing him gag when it hit his throat. 

“You like that?” Daddy asked, “Like daddy’s cock?”

All Louis could do was nod, couldn’t utter one single word. Pre come was already leaking from the tip, making its way down Louis’ throat. Louis hollowed his cheeks as he was freed from daddy’s grasp, bobbing his head while working the rest with his hand. His other hand squeezed daddy’s hip a little and Louis hoped to make a bruise, something to remember him of Louis. 

He pulled off and started licking at the part he couldn’t fit, then proceeding to move down to his balls, taking his time with each one. His hand was moving on daddy’s cock, low moans was escaping his mouth. 

The actual light in the room was from the outside, since he hadn’t had the time to turn it on while being carried inside, but he could see perfectly either way.

“Fuck,” daddy said and he dropped his head backwards, moans getting louder. 

Louis took his mouth around his cock again and went further down, leaving more spit on it than before. Bobbing his head more, he pulled of and sat up to reach daddy’s lips. Kissing his lips softly, feeling the way they moved lazily with his own. Only pulling apart to catch some air, Louis hooked his hands around daddy’s neck to pull him down on the bed with him, feeling their cocks rub together. Daddy were much more wetter, due to Louis’ sucking on it. The friction were so damn good, Louis felt a tingle in the bottom of his stomach.

Louis reached for a condom that was lying on the bedside table and opened it quickly, taking it on daddy. He then moved his hand, guiding daddy’s cock to his entrance, pulling the tip in first. While daddy was kissing his neck, leaving saliva running down it. Louis’ heart fluttered when he felt daddy’s cock slide in, deeper and deeper. A groan escaped daddy’s lips as he stared right into Louis’ eyes. 

“Ready, princess?” he asked, feeling Louis circling his hips down onto his cock. “Eager?” daddy smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

Daddy’s cock starting sliding in and out, while his hands moved up to pinch Louis’ sensitive nipples, sending a shiver down his spine. He could’ve sworn that he heard daddy talk into his ear, whisper something, but he was under this spell where everything felt like he was flying through the sky, making butterflies fly wild in his stomach.

“Right there!” Louis cried out as daddy hit his good spot, his thighs began to tremble. Hitting his prostate again and again, come leaking from his untouched cock. Louis reached down his stomach and jerked slowly off while daddy was busy with hitting the right place. 

Somehow, he could feel daddy smile but he also had his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. And fuck, that was hot. 

“Feels so good,” Louis heard him say, though it sounded more like a whisper to his ears. He was in a happy place being fucked by one of the most gorgeous, or at least that’s what he thought, man in his whole life. 

“Taking my cock so good princess,” daddy commented and ran a hand down to replace Louis’ hand with his own, jerking him off a little bit faster.

Louis squirmed under daddy's grip, but at the same time he felt daddy's hips slow down; his movements slow and teasing his prostate. Louis ran his hands down daddy's chest, hearing him groan which was sent straight to his own cock, releasing his white come on his stomach and daddy's hand that was still pumping him slowly.

But he continued thrusting his cock into Louis wanting to reach his own orgasm. Daddy closed his eyes, leaning his head back a little before he shot his come into Louis. His movements slowed down and as he felt like he was at the gates of heaven waiting to get in - the bed - where he could cuddle up with this beautiful boy in his arms. And so he did.

Daddy took the condom off and threw it in the trashcan, lying beside Louis, stroking his hand. 

“I told you I could rock your world,” Louis said breathlessly after they had been lying there trying to catch their breaths.

“And you sure did,” daddy replied, leaning over to give a Louis a kiss on the forehead. “And my name is Harry.”

“Harry.” Louis repeated, liking the way it sounded. “That’s a beautiful name daddy.” This earned him another kiss.

“Go to sleep, princess.” Harry said and felt Louis lightly snore against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment what you think and if you did liked it please leave kudos (:


End file.
